


City of Broken Souls: Milk

by roza_galyeva



Series: City of Broken Souls [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Body Modification, F/M, Lactation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 18:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roza_galyeva/pseuds/roza_galyeva
Summary: Sebastian won the Mortal War. Clarissa is his sex slave and Jace obeys him through the rune that binds them. Sebastian find another way to humiliate his sister. Part of City of Broken Souls story collection





	City of Broken Souls: Milk

 

 

 

 

 

 

Clarissa felt like a piece of meat as Sebastian thrust in an out of her. When he had his fill of her cunt, he fliped her onto her belly to use her ass. Clarissa gasped as she saw Jace standing in the back of the room. She had forgotten he was there, watching as Sebastian fucked her over and over. Jace was no longer himself, he had been Sebastian's puppet since they have lost the war, controlled by the rune they shared.

 

Jace's eyes were fixated on her lovely, creamy breasts as swayed with every punishing trust from Sebastian. Jace's desire for her hadn't completely extinguished, but Clarissa had learned that Sebastian could only use whatever feeling they had for each other against them. Sebastian loved having Jace watch as he fucked Clarissa, he loved breaking her that way, showing his complete ownership of both of them.

 

"They're lovely, aren't they," Sebastian asked Jace as he mauled Clarissa's perfect tits.

 

"Yes, Lord Sebastian," the empty shell that was Jace replied.

 

"Should we give Jace a good show?" he murmured in the pink shell of her ear as he slipped his cock into her ass. Clarissa ignored him. "Still so defiant, little whore" he remarked, she gasped as he felt his hard member so close to her back passage, "perhaps I should punish you." 

 

Clarissa stiffen at the threat, but she wouldn't back down. Sebastian was quite brutal when he used her ass. He cupped her pendulous breasts his thumbs playing with her nipples. 

 

"Go ahead," Clarissa dared him, "fuck me in the ass, stick your cock as far as you can!"

 

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at Clarissa, her rebelliousness was still there. She still defied him even though she couldn't escape him. She was fiery and hot tempered and the fact that he had turned her into his sex slave had not changed that. He wondered if he really wanted it to change. Regardless, he would have to punish her for her defiance. 

 

"What do you think, Jace?" Sebastian replied as the tip of his enormous manhood slid into her tight back passage.

 

Clarissa's fingers clawed at the sheets and her beautiful, freckled face was the picture of desire. Her rosy lips parted and she involuntarily let out a soft moan. Jace watched the whole scene unfold. His eyes were fixated on the couple but mostly on the beautiful redhead. The rougher Sebastian thrusted inot her ass, the harder she whimpered. The more she whimpered the harder Sebastian pounded into her. Sawing back and forth, violating her ass. 

 

Clarissa moaned as he reluctantly brought her to orgasm. When she opened her eyes from her earth shattering orgasm, the first thing she saw was the face of the man she had once loved. Jace stood guard in the chamber as Sebastian took his pleasure wiht her body. The hard on was quite obvious. 

 

He is not Jace. Not anymore. She told herself

 

Clarissa licked her lips wishing she could offer some relief to his hardened cock. 

 

Like an animal sated he rolled off the beautiful redhead, his athletic, hard body glistened with sweat. 

 

"That wasn't your punishment," he whispered in the pink shell of her ear. Clarissa felt a child throughout her body.

 

Sebastian dressed himself as Clarissa lay belly down on the bed. The sight of her nude body was quite tempting if he wasn't careful he would mount her again and the rest of his plans for that day would be forgotten. He followed the direction of her emerald eyes, she was looking at Jace who sported a massive hard on after watching the couple's tryst. Sebastian immediately knew what the redheaded beauty was thinking. Shocking Clarissa, Sebastian tugged at the chain connected to her collar forcing her off the bed. Clarissa struggled but managed to get to her feet. A second harsh tug forced her to her knees on the floor.

 

"Seems like Jace enjoyed watching you Clarissa," Sebastian cooed as his tucked a ruby curl behind the pink shell of her ear, "in fact, you've caused him quite a problem. Why don't you relieve him of his problem," Sebastian waved in the direction of Jace's hard on. "Go ahead and use her mouth Jace," Jace's mind was long gone, his will was at the mercy of the rune that binded him to Sebastian, but his physical needs and attraction for Clarissa were still there. Jace pulled his long, hard cock out and licked his lips in anticipationg of his reward 

 

"Go ahead Clarissa, take him in your mouth we both know you want to,"

 

Bastard. Clarissa thought.

 

Jace's cock twitched under her touch as she guided his rigid member to her rosy lips. Growing into his full gird before she lowered her head down on his cock. 

 

She paused. She wanted this. She wanted it badly. Her cunt dripped at the thought of Jace's hard cock between her lips. But she didn't want to do it to please Sebastian. 

 

Her rosy lips closed around the thick shaft, and she snaked her tongue over the head and suckled it. Sebastian's curled her fiery hair around his palm and forced her to swallow more and more of Jace. Jace whimpered as Clarissa's warm mouth covered his rigid rod, pushing into her throat. Her hand clamping around the base of his cock, squeezing and releasning his fingers as she did her best to wrap her tongue around his impressive girdth. 

 

“That's it baby sister," Sebastian complemented her as he guided her mouth along JAce's cock, her fiery hair tangled in Sebastian's hand as he forced her down fully on Jace's cock almost chocking her until he pulled her back up and allowed her to breathe, "you're such a good little whore,.” 

 

"She's a good cock sucker, isn't she Jace?" 

 

Clarissa moaned around Jace's cock gripping his hips as he continued to use her throat savagely.

 

"Yes, Lord Sebastian," Jace responded breathlessly, "She's-she's an amazing cocksucker."

 

"It took quite a time to train that pretty mouth of hers, but it was worth it wasn't it?"

 

Jace began to rock in and out of her mouth faster and faster, quickly loosing control. Sliding past her rosy, full lips, fucking her mouth and into her throat. Clarissa whimpered as she felt him pick up the pace. Sebastian noticed the brutal thrust had become more and more erratic and heed his warning. 

 

"Remember you are not allowed to come inside of her," Sebastian warned him.

 

Jace groaned, and a warm liquid exploded in Clarissa's mouth. Jace slowed down, and forced himself to pull out of her warm, inviting mouth, finishing his orgasm spilling his seed onto Clarissa's rosy lips and firm, young breasts.

 

"Oh baby sister, you make such a pretty pictured covered in cum," Sebastian examined the ruby waves of her hair which were now covered in Jace's seed. 

 

"Clean her up and bring her to the throne hall," Sebastian commanded Jace, "we have a guest today!"

 

.......

 

 

 

When Jace drags Clarissa to the throne room by her leash her emerald eyes widen as a tentacle demon stands in front of Sebastian's dark throne. Sebastian and Marvin, the demon's name seemed to have been talking baout her as Jace had been helping her look "presentable." She'd cleaned herself, but she had long ago been stripped of her clothes and had even grown used to being naked in Edom. The Endarkened solidiers eyes were almost always wander after her naked beauty in the hallways, but no one dare to touch her without Sebastian's permission. Even Jace wouldn't touch her unless Sebastian commanded it. She foolishly had tried to seduced him in order to hatch a plan to escape Edom, but failed. 

 

Marvin's tentacles crawled in her direction, and Clarissa took a step back crashing into Jace who held her in place. Clarissa counted six, perhaps eight tentacles covered with dark scales which moved continuously so it was hard to fix on them and count how many of tentacles were there. 

 

"Is this the whore, Lord Sebastian?" The demon asked Sebastian who sat comfortably in his throne.

 

"Yes, Marvin," Sebastian responded glancing at the beautiful naked redhead, "this is Clarissa" he introduced her by tugging at her collar.

 

"A magnificent bitch, Lord Sebastian," the demon's dark eyes leered at her naked beauty making Clarissa refrain a shudder, "she is indeed a perfect beast to be Edom's whore," the demon complimented the king of Edom with a slight bow and Sebastian seemed pleased with this flattery.

 

"May I touch her, Lord Sebastian?" The tentacle demon asked and Sebastian nodded.

 

Clarissa was held in place by Jace, though she squirmed in his arm he did nothing to help her. The demon caressed her right breast with his cold, rough tentacle, teasing the rosy nipple causing it to harden under the rough treatment. Clarissa supressed a moan, her breast were chaffed as she just endured a night of being ravished by Sebastian.

 

"Such a fine set of young tits," the demon's tentacles licked her rosy tipped breasts gently. Clarissa wished the moisture in her pussy dissapeared, but she was clearly responding to the teasing. 

 

"Do you think you can do it?" Sebastian asked the demon who placed a second tentcle on Clarissa's left breast. 

 

"Certainly, Lord Sebastian," the evil creature bowed gently, "may I have your permission?"

 

"You have," Sebastian smiled giving Clarissa a knowing look, "do not delay!"

 

The creature launched itself in the direction of Clarissa. Clarissa was quick enough to evade the creature, not knowing what was in store for her she was smart enough to delay it. Breaking free of Jace, she avoided the demon's long, dark tentacles for a few minutes, until she was captured by on of the tentacles. She tried to use her hands to pry off the tentacles. She imagined that the tentacles wer a part of Marvin and to hurt him, she would have to hurt the tentacles. So she punched and kicked, but the skin like scales was hard and rough to the touch and her blows hurt her more than it hurt the monster.

 

"No! Let me go, you beast!" She cried.  

 

"I truly dislike her theatrics," Sebastian said apologetic, as he sat back on his throne to admire the ordeal from his throne. 

 

The tentacle that had captured her ankle, began to lick its way higher up her thigh while a second tentacle reached for her free leg. She struggled to get away, running in the direction of Sebastian's throne.

 

"Please Sebastian," Clarissa pleaded as she fell to the ground face down, at the steps of the dais. Her palms clawing at the red carpet in the dais. 

 

Sebastian reached down and grabbed a handful of her ruby curls forcing her to gaze up at him.

 

"You asked for this Clarissa," she shook her head in denial, "when you defied me in bed." He said and Clarissa desperately shook her head and whispered:

 

"No, please, no!" 

 

"It would be so much easier if you just laid down and take it, baby sister," he growled as the tentacles forced opened her creamy thighs making Clarissa cry out. 

 

"Such a lovely pussy, Lord Sebastian," the demon complemented Sebastian, as his dark onyx eyes examined Clarissa's feminine flesh, "such a beautiful whore," the demon continued as  yet another tentacle slid between her firm young breasts, and around wrapped softly around her neck, "if I may, the mutation won't start until she has an orgasm." Sebastian smiled at this request.

 

"You're welcome to have a taste," Sebastian invited and Clarissa's emerald eyes shot to his pleadingly, "and there is no need to...speed up the process," he smiled darkly at Clarissa. 

 

There was no escape. The demon had her in his hold, his tentacles wrapped around her nude, delicate body. 

 

"No," she pleaded one final time.

 

"You are most kind, Lord Sebastian. I think I will," the demon responded ignoring her pleas.

 

The tentacle around her neck lowered to her breast and bit onto the delicate skin. Clarissa whimpered when a second tentacle bit onto the second nipple her scream filled the throne room. The demon groaned in pleasure as the tentacle's fangs, roughly scrapped the beautiful redhead's nipples. 

 

"Her flesh is so sweet, lord," the demon complimented Sebastian's property once more.

 

Clarissa arched her back instinctively as the gentle suction. 

 

"The bitch quite ready to be mounted," the demon remarked as his tentacles forced Clarissa's thighs further apart and another tentacle went straight to her pussy eliciting a cry from her lips. It was all too much, the assault on her breasts, and her pussy all the while being ravished by a demon in front of her brother and Jace. "Lord Sebastian, even though she's being groomed she may still serve you," one of the multiple tentacles brushed her lips, "she should learn what it is like to be truly owned."

 

Sebastian raised his eyebrows. 

 

"Indeed," he unbuckled his trousers. His cock, already hard from the display of Clarissa's ravishment by the demon, hard and ready.

 

The tentacles on her breasts bit down gently forcing a cry from her lips while a tentacle forced itself inside her back passage.  Lowering her onto Sebastian's cock. Taking advantage of her scream a Sebastian possession of her mouth.

 

"N-nn-" was all she could mutter before Sebastian filled her mouth with his hard cock. 

 

The pair of tentacles began fucking her. Hard. Trading her holes and playing with her flesh. 

 

Clarissa had long ago given up crying, but this was a humiliation beyond what Sebastian had done in the past. She was certain this was hell. She was filled in every single one of her holes, by a demon and by her brother.

 

With a lustful smirk, the demon's tentacle went deeper into her cunt, as the other tentacles forced her thighs opened and she was impaled in the tentacles, one deep up her ass and the other in her pussy. While the tentacles that suckled her breasts continued to torture her. 

 

The sight of her completely ravaged made Sebastian fill her mouth with his seed. The tentacles continued to tease, and fuck her body. Filling her pussy and ass with his own demonic seed.

 

Clarissa moaned in pleasure as she felt herself completely full with a soft moan her orgarms overtook her body. Her juices covering the tentacles that fucked her. The tentacles slithered her to the foot of the dais. Unceremoniously, dropping her to her feet, when her knees gave away the demon held her standing holding her by her elbows and forcing her to arch her back.

 

"It is done, Lord Sebastian," the demon announced.  

 

Clarissa felt heavy, the mindblowing orgasm she'd just experience had not left her body and she was trying to regain her bearings. 

 

"W-what have you done to me?" Clarissa growled trying to break free from the tentacled demon but failing. Her breast felt so tender, and sensitive. She'd never imagined her nipples could draw so tight and extend so far but when she looked at her breast they seemed fine if anythign a little red from overuse. 

 

"Female beasts should have functional tits," the demon responded as he licked her rosy nipple with his mouth greedily, "your milk is delicious, little slut, Lord Sebastian will enjoy milking your every day. Please taste her, lord I think you will be pleased," the demon offered her back to his master. 

 

Sebastian's lips closed around her red nipple. Suckling, and tasting his sister's milk. 

 

“So sweet," he remarked after his first taste, he wrapped his lips around the tender nipple and tasted once more when he was done drinking from his sister breasts he said "I don't know what is sweeter, Clarissa, the juice from your pussy, the milk from your tits, or your tears.”

 

"Bastard," Clarissa glared, "you fucking bastard!"

 

Sebastain smirked. She was so sexy, so proud. She'd just been fucked in every hole and yet she defied him again. She had learned nothing. Good. He didn't want her broken just now. That would be no fun. 

 

"Why don't we ask an expert. Shall we?" Sebastian taunted her, "Jace, do come here and have a taste."

 

Marvin, the demon forced her to turn to Jace. Clarissa was helpless as her back arched as both Jace's and Sebastian's mouths suckled one of her breasts. She was shocked at the rush of pleasure that went from her nipples to her core. She was so close to begging for a quick fuck. Whatever the demon had done to her had only made her more sensitive, easily aroused, and their suckling was not helping.

 

"What do you think?" Sebastian asked Jace.

 

"Delicious, Lord Sebastian" Jace proclaimed. 

 

Sebastian smiled.

 

"Jace will be in charge of milking you if I find myself busy to take care of you," Sebastian told Clarissa, then turned to Jace and Marvin "now, to celebrate, let's milk her! Jace, tie her to the ceeling, and have every Endarkened have a taste of her of their queen."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my swagbucks link, you can use swagbucks to get points toward amazon cards! So if you use this link I get referral points. Just take out the dots and spaces, thanks for doing so!
> 
> www (dot) swagbucks(dot) com / refer / samita


End file.
